


While the Snow Falls

by deltasrogue



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: F/F, I promise there is characterization I just am awful at tagging, I wouldn't call it smut but we are toeing the line here, Non-Explicit, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Strangers to Lovers, helene is a top no one can convince me otherwise, slight angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltasrogue/pseuds/deltasrogue
Summary: Two strangers meet by chance. There are few words exchanged the first time around.
Relationships: Marya Dmitryevna Akhrosimova/Elena "Hélène" Vasilyevna Kuragina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	While the Snow Falls

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really explicit, but it is definitely, uh, steamy?

As a cigarette was drawn away from crimson lips, Helene’s eyes wandered. A night such as these were rare, and she doubted this woman was unaware of the fact. The scent of a fresh snowfall pervaded the air, reminding both women that even now life continued on. Even in this moment, where everything blissful came to create a momentary paradise, that the world still spun. That in each other’s presence, this mystery of what they’d created here, was a fleeting moment in their lives. It would end soon, and they would go their separate ways, possibly without ever learning each other’s names. Still, the women did not speak. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other, actually. Not until Helene took a deep breath, leaning her elbows back onto the wooden railing of the porch.

“Do you know Anatole?” She inquired, and when the redhead actually turned to look at her, Helene’s eyes went up to the stars. There were no clear indications as to Helene’s relation to him, nor did it show on her face. But Marya was more shocked by her voice. It hadn’t been what she expected. The only words Helene had spoken were quiet purrs in her ear before they’d made it to a bedroom. It hit the older of the pair quite suddenly that she had heard this woman cry, whine, and whimper, yet had not heard a word from her otherwise. She’d seen parts of this beautiful girl she’d only seen on herself and touched even more, yet she did not even know the story of her sudden appearance with a glass of vodka and commanding hands on Marya’s hips.

“My cousin does,” She answered after a moment, taking her cigarette back between her lips. “She likes him,” It was said after a long, contemplative pause, unsure if she should even bring it up. Blue eyes wandered back over her shoulder and towards the house. Through the blinds, the LEDs illuminated through the cracks, leaked out the sides, and were possibly even more distracting than the music had been. The party continued on.

Helene hummed, not saying anything. She needed to focus-focus on walking without falling over as she slinked forward. Closer. “A lot of people like him,” Her voice remained rasped, sharp in her pronunciation and even all the same. Marya could listen to her speak all day.

“Do you?” Marya had to lean away slightly so the curly-haired girl wouldn’t burn her lips on Marya’s cigarette.

“Platonically,” Helene didn’t mention their last names, because she knew exactly who this woman was now. She knew now, with no doubt in her mind, that she was playing with fire. Her fingers moved to pinch the cigarette between her fingers, pulling it from her mouth with a drawn out sigh. “Hey,” She tossed it into the snow without a second of hesitation, extending her arms to be rested on the railing to either side of the blue-eyes woman. “Am I not interesting enough for you, hm?” Her lips brushed Marya’s skin each time she spoke.

“You are-“ Marya moved to reach a hand out, trying to grab _something,_ any part of her to try and gain something.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Marya’s hand stopped dead, eyes wide. Helene had barely moved at all; how she managed to even see Marya moving was impressive given how close she was. “I don’t think I did,” She tsked, leaning until their bodies were touching. “Don’t you dare move your hands,”

Marya was the kind of person people never questioned. She walked down the streets of the twon with her head high and shoulders pulled back, taking pride in the fact people didn’t simply look her in the eye: they _dared_ to. Joking about her or her relatives meant you were good as dead, and those who did would rush apologies past their lips. Marya had been in control of everything from herself to those around her. This included Helene less than an hour ago, though now she couldn’t help questioning how much of it was really her own doing. She had calendars and schedules she made daily and agendas for every activity she would always accomplish. It had not been in her plan to be pinned to a deck railing by a sinfully beautiful woman.

“Out here?” Marya whimpered, shocking herself with the sound. Helene chuckled, taking her hand and ghosting it over the pale skin of Marya’s throat. She didn’t touch, but the fact she could was well known. Helene glanced back at her again, down at her hand, and back up again. It was a check to make sure it was okay, and Marya felt almost embarrassed at how quickly she gave a nod.

“I was thinking inside. We could ruin the snow, but I imagine you’d be cold, don’t you think?”

“We already-“ Helene put the slightest bit of pressure, smirking at the way her eyes seemed to shift. Anatole had called Marya an intimidating presence: a Dragon even, but the redhead may as well have been at her feet. Power had always been a fun thing to have.

“Did you really think I would be so rude as to not return the favor, darling?” Helene laughed again, pulling back slightly to gain the satisfaction of knowing Marya wanted her back. Brown eyes moved to Marya’s hands, watching her contemplate. A hand moved for Helene’s wrist. “I told you don’t touch,” Their eyes locked again. The snow began to fall again. The world continued to spin. “You weren’t ready yet. Though now I must say the red satin sheets would really bring out your eyes and I can’t take the temptation,” The smirk on her lips should have been criminal.

“I-“

“Walk with me,” Helene gave a curt smile, grabbing both her hands and with a sharp pull, dragging her towards the door.

Helene had done this enough times to simply _know_ Marya had never done this before. Maybe girls in general, sure, but not _this._ “Lay down,” But she didn’t need to be gentle: Marya had made that abundantly clear. They were two strong forces, made clear by their mere coexisting presences those first moments they saw each other. Helene was the Queen of that house for the brief time she showed herself in it, and Marya was a force to be reckoned with. That bite and that fire was what drew Helene closer. Now she had it in the palm of her hand, in the sheets of one of the guest bedrooms to her best friend’s home. Helene’s world was in shambles and falling fast, knowing Anatole’s plans would fail, but here she could easily fade into the delusion that the world was no longer real.

“Are you sure?” Marya’s voice was stiff but her steps were eager; she was heading for the bed before Helene even answered.

“Unless you don’t want to, yes,” Helene shrugged, flicking the lock on the door.

“No, I-“

“You don’t want me to?” Helene arched a brow.

“No, I-“

“Well if you say so-“

“Please,” The noise that Helene made at the word was something between feral and the most seductive growl Marya had ever heard. “Is that what you wanted?” Marya half bit out; she was sitting there, waiting for this woman to come ravish her, and yet had never felt more taken with a person in her life. It felt so ridiculous it almost didn’t seem real. But the feeling she was given when Helene first went to pull her clothes down very much was.

“That is exactly what I wanted,” Helene inched to the end of the bed, eyes never moving off the redhead who already looked to be quite a mess. She loves it. Helene has always loved being loved, but she’s far more acquainted with how she envisions this scenario; she loves being wanted just as much, and it’s the next best thing to the former. “Let me show you how it feels, darling. _Relax,_ ” Helene clicked her tongue before dragging it up Marya’s thigh. “I’ll start slow, hm?”

Marya let out a sharp gasp. “Just…I feel like I” Marya huffed, gazing up at the ceiling. She wasn’t used to this. It could have been the alcohol and it could have been the cold, but she couldn’t think straight. Not with how Helene’s hands gripped her, or how high her mouth was actually going. For once, Marya was at a loss for words.

“If your breath speeds up that’s normal,” Helene smirked, daring to peer up at her and stop what she was doing. “Stop overthinking,”

It was a blur. A blur of shaking breaths and legs and screams. Marya had never felt anything like this. Anything like near tears and begging a girl she didn’t know the name of to stop teasing. _Begging_ for her to keep going instead of doing whatever the hell she found amusing at the time. Her heart was pounding and breaths coming out in gasps, trying to bite down on her lip whenever she got too loud. The amount of times Marya had heart the words “not yet” bordered on cruel. Laying there, drunk more on arousal than drinks at this point, her words became mere whimpers and whines.

“Fucking-you-“ She panted out, staring down at this girl in offended disbelief, “Just fucking-let me- _please for the love of-_ “ Marya swore she saw a white more radiant than the fresh snowfall as she shuddered.

Helene finally pulled back, looking plenty satisfied as she crawled to be straddling the other woman’s waist. Her palms braced on either side of her head, staring directly in her eyes. “So beautiful…” She murmured, more to herself than Marya. Her cheeks were flushed pink, ocean blue eyes lidded with satisfaction. Helene pressed her lips to Marya’s, finally melting into the touch Marya provided, snaking her hands onto the brunette’s hips.

“You are cruel,” Marya breathed out, not letting go. There was a silent undertone of understanding they would likely never cross paths again-though the why was only understood by one. One who had gotten too comfortable, too drunk, and too distracted by the Dragon underneath her.

“And you are magnificent, Marya,” There was a long pause.

“How do you know my name?” Marya knew for a fact she never mentioned it, and Helene pulled back farther, brown eyes darting all over her face, taking in the relaxed features for the last time she’d ever see them.

“My brother told me who your cousin was,” Natasha. Anatole. _Anatole._

The snow continued to fall. Marya’s world stopped spinning.


End file.
